Truth in the Full Moon
by SanaAkito4ever
Summary: Asuka Jr. finds out that Meimi is Saint Tail and confesses his love for her ^_^


Truth in the Full Moon  
  
"I've got to stop dreaming like this," Asuka Jr. muttered, rubbing his sore forehead. He splashed cold water on his face and reached for a towel. Again he had dreamed of catching Saint Tail- of course, his dreams didn't show her face, but each night he was getting closer. Closer to revealing the truth. I'll find out soon enough who she is, Asuka thought, looking into the mirror. But can dreams really tell you the truth? Maybe the only reason I keep dreaming of the same thing every night is, well, because I'm so determined to catch her. But. He shook his head. He was being paranoid.  
  
Even if so, Asuka Jr. couldn't keep his mind from drifting off. Sunday night, he had dreamed of touching Saint Tail's arm. It felt so real. A shiver ran through Asuka as he thought about it. Closing his eyes, Asuka Jr. sat on his bed. And last night, Saint Tail was turning around slowly. Asuka almost caught a glance of her face, but of course, his alarm had ruined everything.  
  
But I will catch her. The next chance I get.  
  
* * *  
  
Meimi walked into her classroom slowly. She gasped. She had never seen her classroom so dark before. Shall I turn on the light? She wondered. But she fought against that idea. What if someone saw the light and walked in? She'd be caught! No one was supposed to be in the class before 8:00 and it was only 6:30. How could be explain to her teachers what she was doing here?  
  
Quickly, she walked across the room to Asuka Jr.'s desk. "One.two." she began to whisper, closing her eyes. "Three!" A note appeared on Asuka's desk. She clamped her hands over her mouth and looked around. She would have to learn to be more quiet.  
  
She started to walk away, but stopped. No one was here, right? She would be more quieter, right? No one would hear here if she just took a peek inside Asuka Jr.'s desk.right?? Her heart began to pound as she seated herself in his chair. She blushed and breathed in. A fresh, clean smell entered her nostrils. The same smell that always wandered around Asuka Jr. as he walked by Meimi. She scooted his chair back to peer inside his desk and winced when the chair made a screech across the wooden floor.  
  
Meimi stayed seated, her heart pounding as loud as drums. Finally, she leaned her head down and looked into Asuka Jr.'s desk. Her lips opened slightly into a small O. Everything was so organized and neat, unlike her's which cramped up with pencils and markers and notes. Slowly, she gently touched one of Asuka's sharpened pencils. She could still feel the warm touch of his fingers around the pencil. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.  
  
Then, suddenly, something caught her eye as she began to turn her head away. It was Asuka's blue notebook! Her eyes lit up at the sight of it. She wrapped her slim fingers around the notebook and carefully slid it out. Her heart pounded faster as she opened it. She knew she shouldn't. But how could she resist?  
  
The first page was filled to the bottom with notes of class. As same for the next few pages. Then she came to a page that seemed to pause the world. Her hands began to shake as she read a poem entitled, "Fallen Angel".  
  
She's like a fallen angel  
  
With her hair so long, it glistens in the sun Her eyes are like a gleaming pool, which I drown right into when looking So graceful, and kind she moved with every step Her smile can cheer me up even on the saddest day She fills me with glee and happiness  
  
She is like a fallen angel  
  
Meimi's eyes felt misty. Asuka Jr. likes somebody? And here I was crazy for him! He must be pretty in love if he wrote this for her. She squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed quietly. She had lost him. Her only love in the world. Her heart felt like it had been torn- strip by strip. I'm a fool! Now how am I supposed to face him? Her sobs grew louder and more painful. What was she doing here anyway? Leaving him a note to come try to capture her yet again.like he even cared. He probably only wanted to catch her to impress whoever he liked. One thing for sure, It isn't me.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tonight I will get the rare dolphin pearl ring from Ben's Jewels". - Saint Tail" Asuka Jr. read out loud, his eyes widening with excitement. Around him, all his classmates were all staring at him with admiration, and some with envy- all of them but Meimi who was staring off into space in her desk. She had been like that since she walked in the classroom. I wonder what's wrong?  
  
"I'm going too." Lina told Asuka Jr. He would have said no, but he could tell that Lina had her mind already made up. And when she had her mind made up, there was no way to change it.  
  
"Fine. Just don't get in my way." Asuka Jr. told her. A hurt expression crossed her face and Asuka Jr. felt a pang of guilt. But her expression changed quickly and twisted into a pout.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice cut through the class: "All right, now everyone get into your seats!" Asuka Jr. sat down at his desk and reached for a pencil when something caught his stare: it was his notebook sticking out. Hmm? I wonder why it's just poking out like that.I swear it was in the whole way yesterday.  
  
Shrugging, he pulled it out. He might as well use it to take notes. But his hands were slippery from sweating while reading Saint Tail's note and the notebook slipped out from his hands and fell to the floor, opened to a page. "Huh." He mumbled, leaning down. Suddenly, his heart stopped for a moment when he saw the poem he had written on the page. His face flushed red as he grabbed it and looked around to see if anyone had glanced at it. He sighed with relief.  
  
That's the poem I wrote about a month ago, he remembered. His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to calm down. For Meimi He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, slowly drifting to memories. Memories of the past. Memories when he found out that he loved Meimi. He had wanted to give the poem to her but every time he backed out at the last minute. I'm afraid of rejection. He swallowed hard as an image of Meimi floated in his mind.  
  
"Meimi Haneoka!" A voice sliced through the room making Asuka Jr. jump in his seat. He looked across the room and saw Miss Tamuhara standing over an uneasy Meimi. She looked scared and guilt at the same time. "Daydreaming again? That's the third time this week!" Miss Tamuhara continued, sounding disgusted.  
  
"I, I'm sorry," Meimi whispered, staring at her shoes.  
  
Miss Tamuhara sighed. "You'll never learn anything at this rate." Then she looked at Asuka Jr. "I have an idea. Since Asuka here is a top A student, why doesn't he tutor you? I'm sure you'll learn so many things from him-"  
  
"No!" Both Asuka Jr. and Meimi shouted at the same time. The class became quiet.  
  
"No, please, no," Meimi spoke first. Her voice came out all choked out. "Anyone, anyone, but him." She pointed to Asuka Jr.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Asuka Jr. demanded, rolling his palms together to make tight fists. He shook one of them in Meimi's direction. "Am I too smart for you?"  
  
Meimi gritted her jaw and responded coldly, "No, I just don't want to catch your ugliness." She glared at him.  
  
"You should be talking!" Asuka Jr. blurted out, without thinking. "Your red hair matches your eyes! You're clumsy, and a slacker. I wouldn't ever pick you out to date, even when I'm dead. Ever girl is better than you! You shouldn't even be here at this school- you give us a bad look!"  
  
Meimi's eyes widened and then watered. She looked like the whole world had come crushing down onto her. She looked so hurt, that Asuka Jr. cringed. Why did I have to go and say that? He felt like kicking himself. Everything he had said, everything, was a lie. But it was too late to say so. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked at the floor for a moment, and then ran out of the room. Meimi. Everyone looked and glared at Asuka, making him feel like melting. Why?  
  
* * *  
  
Meimi sat in the school bathroom corner, hunched up into a small ball. A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes. Why did I have to fall for that jerk? Meimi thought bitterly, wiping her eyes. All he never does is hurt me and make me cry. He's making me feel all this pain. It's all because of him. And yet. She choked back a sob. And yet I still love him.  
  
* * *  
  
Night quickly fell. That night was cold and foggy, but Asuka Jr. barely even noticed. He was on a sharp look out for Saint Tail. He looked at his watch. 5:45. She should be here soon, he thought, looking around to make sure that everything that he had planned was in order. Three traps carefully hidden, several guards also on the look out. He was ready.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow passed Asuka Jr. He looked up and held him breath. Up, perched on the high building just across Ben's Jewels, was Saint Tail. Asuka Jr. was much too far away to see her face, but he made out her familiar slim figure through the thick fog. She seemed to hesitate, but finally jumped off the building so she stood in the middle of the empty street.  
  
Asuka Jr. ran as fast as he could to where she was standing, but before he had had time to blink, she disappeared. Oh great. Now where the heck is she?! Asuka Jr. felt frustrations fill him. She was always doing this to him- reappearing and disappearing.  
  
Suddenly, he heard one of the guards shout, "There she is!" Asuka spun around quickly, and narrowed his eyes as Saint Tail caught his stare. She was now on top of Ben's Jewels. He saw her open the window, which was on the roof, and jump inside.  
  
"Get her!! Don't let her get away!!" Asuka Jr. shouted, pointing to the entrance. At the end of his words, guards were yelling and running inside the shop. Saint Tail smiled, amused. She already had the ring in her hands. He couldn't stop her.  
  
"One, two, three!" Again, she disappeared. But this time, Asuka Jr. had a hard time finding her. He then began to panic. No, no, no! Don't tell me she got away again! His heart seemed to leap in the air for happiness when he saw Saint Tail perched on another roof. She seemed to be resting. She must be tired from all that running around, Asuka grinned. Here was his chance!  
  
Quickly, but silently, he climbed the ladder on the side of the roof. Slowly, he crawled on his stomach towards her. He was only a couple of inches away from her. Holding his breath, he set ready to jump onto her so that this time she could not get away; finally, he was going to see who Saint Tail really was!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Saint Tail was about to stand when suddenly, she felt someone staring at her. She could feel her backs stiffen as she heard Asuka Jr's voice: "You're under arrest, Saint Tail." Her heart began to beat loudly as her eyes widened. Suddenly, he jumped onto her back so that she could not escape. No. Vision blurred all around her. This can't be happening.I can't be caught.he must never find out! But even as she tried to crawl out, he was too strong. Reality hit her. This was it. She bit her lip as tears stung her eyes.  
  
"You.you're hurting me," she whined, pinching his arm. He let off a couple of weight. Just enough to. she jumped up, surprising Asuka Jr. She wanted to run, but he grasped her ankle and she feel to the floor- face flat.  
  
"You're not running away. I won't let you." Asuka Jr. grabbed her arms and pulled her up so that they were side by side. Saint Tail's long, read hair had become loose and now was covering her face. Holding his breath, he settled himself in his direction and moved her hair to reveal her face. Even through the bruises, scratches, and tears, Asuka Jr. recognized Meimi. "Meimi?!" He whispered, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"Yes." she choked out. "Were you expecting another girl? Someone better? Are you disappointed?" Tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"No." He wiped her tear away and brought his face close to hers. "I only love you. No one else- and I'm glad you were Saint Tail all along. All these months of chasing you- they've been worth it."  
  
"Asuka." Meimi wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. "I love you too."  
  
Asuka Jr. leaned down and kissed her. Together they melted into a sweet, warm kiss.  
  
* * * Please tell me what you thought. ^^; I know it wasn't too good.so tell me what I should to better at americancutieamr@aol.com 


End file.
